Tears Of A Sand Goddess
by Celestial Inuyoukai
Summary: Oneshot. Temari isn't acting herself. Why is she always crying? I added a bit to this to make it a little better. Well, I think it's better. That's for you guys to say. :P


It was another boiling hot day in Suna. Everyone has retreated indoors to escape the scorching hot sun, except fo the ANBU patrolling the gates. Temari was tired of sitting indoors so she decided to go out of the village and train. The only rule is that she has to be back before the sun sets. Being a Jonin really payed off. She was able to go out of the village as often as she wanted.

"Temari, where are you going this time?"

"Kankuro, don't make me beat your sorry ass into the sand." said Temari coldly.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" asked Kankuro. "Ever since that stupid letter came from Konoha, you've been nothing but a cold-hearted bitch!"

Kankuro was suddenly blown backwards into a wall.

"Don't ever call me a bitch!" she shouted preparing for another attack.

"Would you stop fighting?"

"Sorry Gaara-sama," said Temari adding emphasis to the suffix. "I'm sorry if my grieving has been a problem for your work as Kazekage."

She stormed towards the gate and told the ANBU she was going out to train again. Gaara stared at the retreating form of his older sister and eventually decides to go back to his duties.

'It's all the letter's fault.' he thought.

_Flashback_

_"Kazekage-sama, I have a message from the Hokage of Konoha." said a messenger bowing to Gaara. _

_"Arigato. You may stay the night and leave in the morning to your village." said Gaara taking the scroll from the messenger._

_The Konoha messenger bowed again and left the office. Gaara sighed wondering what happened this time. He opened the letter and was shocked that this information was to passed down to Temari. Gaara began reading._

_"Honourable Kazekage,_

_It is with saddening news that I write this letter. We have recently received word of a mission gone wrong and the end result was one survivor. It is and unfortunate loss but it was my duty to inform you that the shadow warrior, Nara Shikamaru, was not the survivor. According to the survivor, Nara gave his life to try and save his team. I as the Hokage am saddened to deliver this news to the fiance of Nara Shikamaru - your sister Temari - as they have not found the body as of yet. I mourn for the loss of this young man and if anything can be done for your sister do not hesitate to ask._

_Tsunade_

_Hokage of Konoha"_

_How could he tell Temari that her fiance is dead? It would crush her. Summoning Temari to his office he told her and studied her reaction. _

_"Thank you for telling me this Gaara," she said and walked out of the room._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

'Stupid and annoying. They are all stupid and annoying.' thought Temari as she reached her training area.

Taking out her fan she started training, swinging and throwing it while adding weapons in between. If anyone were to look at Temari now they would notice a sparkle travelling down her cheek.

' Why did it have to happen?' she asked herself.

_Flashback_

_Temari and Shikamaru were watching the moon one night when Temari was visiting Konoha. _

_"The moon is so beautiful and hypnotizing," said Temari. "I could stare at it all day."_

_"Yes it is beautiful," sad Shikamaru, "but not as beautiful as you." _

_Temari blushed and stood up with Shikamaru. He grabbed her hand and led her to a beautiful lake that was reflecting the moon. Temari sat down on a rock next to the lake and patted the spot next to her so that Shikamaru would sit next to her. She shrugged and looked at the lake but not before noticing Shikamaru fumbling with something. A few minutes went by and Shikamaru came over and kissed her._

_"Temari I don't know how to say this but…" Shikamaru started._

_Temari looked at him confused. _

_"Temari, I love you with my whole heart and," said Shikamaru bending down on one knee, "you will make me the happiest man on earth if you would agree to become my wife."_

_Temari stared shocked. It was their two year anniversary today and this was the best present he could give her. Now Temari isn't one to be emotional but this is an exception. She started crying and kissed Shikamaru._

_"I would love to become your wife." she said tackling him to the ground and hugging him into oblivian._

_"Troublesome…" said Shikamaru and slipped the ring on her finger. _

_End Flashback_

Temari was so preoccupied that in letting her saddness and anger out that she didn't knoyice the little shadow travelling towards her.

"Shikamaru why did you have to die?!" Temari screamed falling to the sand crying.

She finally decided that it was time to head back to the village but she couldn't move.

"I haven't died yet." said a voice.

Temari turned her head and saw Shikamaru, still bloody and beaten. He let his shadow recede and Temari jumped up and gave him a kiss.

"You were supposed to be dead. Kami how I love you." she said crying while hugging him.

"I won't die unless I'm protecting you."


End file.
